


faith adrift (Abridged)

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOROTHEA, Pre-Academy (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: I am home, she thinks.(Dorothea's first breakfast at Mittelfrank.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Mittelfrank
Kudos: 2





	faith adrift (Abridged)

She is the warmest she’s ever been in years, doesn’t dare utter a word lest the mundanity of shelter and generous meals lift. 

Dorothea’s shoulders settle, cup and saucer knocking unsteadily in hand. At the croak of dawn, sunlight rounds the kitchen corner. Of laughter, fonts of sound, a greenness that lands onto the hollow of her chest. Fragrant as stories from the plaza or bedside ago where someone recited gratitude.

 _But is it all meant to be?_ Her gaze falls on immaculate floors, phantom verses from her mother’s lips. A journey, a terrible journey.

  
_I am home,_ she thinks.

//


End file.
